


Misheard & Misunderstood

by FelineFeral



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineFeral/pseuds/FelineFeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi learns that what you hear isn't neccesarily what's happening. You also shouldn't jump to conclusions. Oh and Blair is injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misheard & Misunderstood

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts out somewhat deranged and ends up bringing in the season finale--in my version Naomi doesn't know Blair gets badge. I totally blame my muse on this. This was suppose to be some dirty little humor piece and now I don't know what it is.  
> I have yet to see an episode with Megan or Naomi in so please bear with me. Their personalities are based on what I've read and some thoughts of mine.
> 
> May 18, 2013 - This is an archived fic brought over from 852 prospect Avenue. I've edited it a touch, mostly to take out errors I've missed the first time around. This is old and I'd love to rewrite it but either way I'm glad it is here on AO3.

Naomi Sandburg stood outside the door to loft number 307 on 852 Prospect Avenue silently. She had come to surprise Blair but just before she knocked on the door Naomi heard a strange noise coming from inside. Her curiosity got the best of her and Naomi put her ear up to the keyhole to listen.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Jesus Christ Sandburg you're too tight. Loosen up."

"Ow! Shit man, knock it off!"

"No, if I don't get it out now you're going to be hurting a hell of a lot more later. Now stay still."

"That doesn't mean you can't stand to be a little gentler Jim. I don't need anymore bruises man."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry ab....ahhh!"

"Sorry. What did I do?"

"Nothing man. You just hit a spot that was already bruised."

"Oh."

"Jim, I know that tone. What aren't you telling?"

"I think that's the spot."

"What?! No, I don't think so man. Try another spot or something but leave that one alone."

"I can't Blair. It's only going to hurt worse later. It's best if I do it now."

"But...yeah I guess you're right. Can you at least wait till Megan gets back with the stuff? It might help."

Naomi stood up and backed away from the door. She was angry; practically seeing red. Her baby was being forced to do something he didn't want to. The pig was taking advantage of him. What was worse was there was more than one pig. Why wasn't her baby fighting? Naomi thought she had taught him that at the very least. Naomi couldn't understand why Blair was still in Cascade let alone still in the loft. Naomi began plotting a way to get Blair as far away from Cascade as she could. There was a retreat in Mexico in a couple of days that would be perfect. Just as Naomi was preparing to barge into the loft Megan Conner came walking down the hall.

Megan smiled when she saw Naomi. "`Ello mate. Sandy will be so happy to see you. Have you been waiting out here long? I thought they were in there."

Naomi bit back a nasty retort. She had to keep her karma clean for what she was going to have to do. "Hello Megan. No not very long and they are in there. They sounded busy. I thought I'd give them time to finish."

Megan smiled again. "That's a nice thought Naomi but it'll probably be a while and they can't get very far without this." Megan held up a small opaque bag. "I'm sure it'll help Blair to see you. Come on." Megan made her way over to the door.

Naomi was beyond disgusted and was well on her way to freaking out. She marched up behind Megan intending on giving her a piece of her mind when Megan opened the door. Naomi gasped and tried to not look at the scene before her. She felt Megan pulling at her arm and tried to pull away.

"Come on mate. I've got to close the door." Megan said as she pulled Naomi into the loft.

Naomi stopped fighting and entered willingly. Looking at the scene she had rebelled against looking at only moments before the only thing Naomi could do was stand and stare in shock. "Oh."

Blair Sandburg sat in a kitchen chair with Jim Ellison standing behind him. Blair's shirt was on the table and Naomi could see bruises marring her son's chest and saw one on his jaw. Jim's hands were rested on Blair's shoulders as he stood starring at Naomi. He hadn't heard her outside and that worried him.

Blair looked at his mom. "Naomi! When did you get here? Didn't you say you wouldn't be able to make it because of that retreat in Mexico?" Blair got out of the chair slowly, wincing as he made his way over to his mother.

Naomi got over her shock but it was soon replaced with seething anger. "What in the world happened to you? Where did all these bruises come from? I told you staying here would be bad for you. You have to leave now!"

"Mom!! I am not leaving. I told you that six months ago, when you came over. Naomi please don't get into this now. I mean we just started being civil again since my dissertation fiasco. I don't really want to start fighting again. I don't have the energy." Blair was standing in front of his mother waiting patiently for her to respond.

Naomi held back her anger as much as she could. While she was relieved that things hadn't been how the words had made them seem she was still pissed off at Jim and Megan. Something had obviously happened that had to do with police business and Blair should no have been involved. "You still didn't tell me what happened. How many times have I told you that you shouldn't be going round with him," she pointed to Jim who was still standing behind the chair Blair had vacated. "It's too dangerous and it isn't your job."

Blair turned around and walked slowly back to the chair. He didn't say anything until he was sitting in it once again. "Naomi I made my choice a long time ago whether or not to tag along with Jim. You can't tell me what to do, I am not a child. You're wrong, it is my job."

"Excuse me?!!!!" Naomi yelled. Hoping and praying that what Blair had said didn't mean what she thought it. Her baby would not be a cop...a pig. There was no way in hell, she would let that happen.

"You heard me Naomi." Blair said trying to do his best to keep himself calm. He jumped when Jim put a hand on his shoulder, trying to offer support. It didn't escape anyone's notice how Naomi tensed when Jim touched Blair. "I got an offer I couldn't refuse. I went though the Academy and because of you I might add you're looking at Detective Blair Sandburg. I like what I do Naomi. You won't get me to change my mind." Blair knew that he hadn't answered Naomi's original question but he was so angry he figured she could stew for a while.

Megan, who had been standing off to the side quietly walked over to Jim. "Here's the stuff you wanted."

"Thanks." Jim said as he took the bag and pulled out it's contents.

"Oh, for....." Naomi stopped almost as quickly as she began. What was in the bag wasn't anywhere close to what she had thought was in it. Naomi was beginning to think that she might have been mistaken. She knew that she had misunderstood the conversation she had overheard.

"What?" Jim looked up from the container of Deep ColdTM he was opening.

Naomi shook her head, blush beginning to rise in her cheeks. She fought to push it away. She was embarrassed and she was angry; very angry that her son had become a cop. The one thing she had taught him to despise that most. "Nothing, Blair. How could you become a pi-cop?"

Before she could say anymore or Blair could respond Jim spoke. "He was already a cop Naomi; to me, us, everyone in Major Crimes. He was one of the best, is one of the best. All the Academy did was give him what he should have had a long time ago; a badge and the recognition."

"Well...that and a paycheck." Megan said as she walked back over to Naomi. Blair snorted. "Ow. Don't make me laugh man." He turned to Jim. "You really thought that?" Jim nodded but didn't say anything as he put some of the stuff from the container on Blair's back. "Man, that's cold! You could have at least warned me."

Jim gave him a cheeky grin as he tried to get rid of the muscle knot that was plaguing Blair. Blair hissed in pain but sat still. He knew Jim was just trying to help and getting rid of the thing would help the best.

Megan watched Naomi watch Jim and Blair. "Naomi?" She said softly.

"Hmm?"

"When I got here you acted like something was going on. It was like you didn't want to come in here. What exactly did you think was going on?"

Jim paused for a moment as he listened. What Megan said had peaked his interest. Naomi had seemed weirder than usual and she looked shocked when she saw where they were. Jim paid no attention to how the subject being talked about could change so drastically. The dissertation was something everyone, especially Blair worked hard to forget. Jim would be glad when it stayed buried.

This time Naomi didn't fight the blush. She turned bright pink. "I-uh well. I heard some stuff and ..." Naomi stuttered. She couldn't even say what she thought was going on. It was just too wrong even if it wasn't true.

"What stuff mom?" Blair asked, shifting in his seat when Jim put too much pressure on a bruise.

Jim muttered. "Sorry." He looked over to Naomi after that. "You were listening just before Megan got here weren't you? You thought we were doing well ah it?"

"Yes." Naomi said her anger from that time returning.

It was Blair's turn to blush. "Naomi why in the world would you think we would be doing that in the middle of the kitchen? That is just so wrong man. Gawd, mom I can't believe...augh...didn't you learn anything the last time you jumped on something just assuming things?"

Naomi didn't get a chance to reply. Megan spoke next. "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to jump to conclusions? I mean what you think you hear isn't necessarily what is happening. You just took something and made it dirty. It serves you right you know."

"Excuse me?!!! How in the hell does it serve me right?" Naomi began but her angry was getting the best of her and she just ended up pacing and muttering as she waited for a response.

"Because you did something that was rude, not to mention illegal and that you could even go that far into thinking the way you did. I mean you pretty much insinuated that your own son was some sort of...of..." Megan was furious. She couldn't fathom how someone could jump to the conclusion Naomi had after hearing one conversation. Megan was upset that twice in less than an hour Naomi had tried to get Blair to leave. Naomi should know that she couldn't control every aspect of his life.

Blair was becoming extremely uncomfortable with the conversation happening around him. He had just spent way too much time in the Hospital, yet again and he didn't need the arguing and yelling that was going on. "That's enough!," he yelled, "I am so not in the mood to listen you argue over what you think you heard. Mom, you certainly did not hear what you thought. I-I...man." Blair sat back down in the chair he had jumped from when he began yelling and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Jim wordlessly walked the last few feet into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with a glass of water and a bottle of extra strength TylenolTM. He handed the glass of water to Blair and opened the bottle. Jim shook out two of the small white pills and handed them to Blair who took them thankfully. "Thanks Jim."

Megan grimaced and sat down on an empty chair. "Sorry Blair." She knew how much he had to be hurting; after all she had seen it happen.

Naomi looked back and forth from Blair and the others. She noticed the glare she was getting from Jim and involuntarily took a step back. Naomi began thinking about what Blair had written. She had claimed not to have read it but Naomi had once again lied. Naomi was starting to think that Jim was indeed the Sentinel that Blair had denied he was. "I'm sorry Blair," she hung her head, looking ashamed. "I shouldn't have jumped to any conclusions. I should know better then anyone what jumping to conclusions can do. I...I'm sorry."

Jim watched Blair nod his head, he seemed to accept Naomi's apology. Jim had trained his senses over her as she apologized and she had been sincere. He watched as Naomi grabbed the bag that she had had with her and walked toward the door. Deciding something quickly Jim said, "Naomi where are you going? We were going to eat in a few, why don't you join us?"

Naomi turned and faced Jim, surprise written clearly on her face. "No, I couldn't do that. I'll just mess something else up. I think it is best I leave before I put my foot any farther into my mouth."

Everyone gave a small smile at Naomi's unintentional joke. Blair spoke as he picked his shirt up off the table and began putting it on. "You can't leave mom. You just got here. Besides, everyone is bound to jump to conclusions at one point in their life. No one got hurt so..."

Megan jumped in, "It was more of an embarrassment and kind of amusing," that got her a glare from both men, "We'd be happy to have you join us. We could clear the air and trade some stories about what's been going. Couldn't we guys?" She looked a Blair and Jim expectantly.

Blair nodded. "Yeah, I could tell you what exactly happened," He motioned to the bruises on his face, "I mean that's what you asked in the first place wasn't it."

"And then on a happier note we can fill you in on other thing and you can visit with Blair." Jim said as he grabbed his coat and left with Blair in tow.

Megan smiled at Naomi and pulled her to follow. The group of four left in Megan's car so that they didn't have to decide who would go with whom. Jim was in the passenger seat and Blair and Naomi were in the backseat. Naomi and Blair talked quietly as Megan drove. Naomi trying to apologize for what she did, in the past and the present.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Sentinel is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount.


End file.
